Low permeation fuel hose must meet certain government standards, for example, with respect to permeation rating. The term “permeation rating” refers to the quantity of fuel which will pass through the walls of the hose when filled with fuel.
USCG Type B1-15 hose refers to hose that meets SAE J1527 performance standards and require that the fuel hose does not exceed a permeation rating of 15 g or less of fuel loss per square meter of interior surface area in 24 hours, 15 g/m2/24 h, with CE fuel at 23° C. as specified in SAE J1527 for marine fuel hoses.
In the past fuel hoses have commonly been manufactured with an outer layer prepared from a composition consisting essentially of PVC. Unfortunately, over time and exposure to high humidity, traditional fuel hoses with an outer jacket consisting essentially of PVC can suffer delamination, in particular when subjected to extreme low and or high temperature conditions.
It would be beneficial to provide a fuel hose that meets all of the performance requirements over time under high humidity, low and high temperature conditions and utilizes materials that are cost effective and widely available.
Alternative hose composition constructions have been explored in order to improve low and high temperature characteristics and to improve manufacturing efficiencies.